


Isaac

by solecitrus (sunnyagrume)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/solecitrus
Summary: Sir Pentious thought of his dear son Isaac more than he wanted to admit.
Relationships: Sir Pentious & Sir Pentious' son
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Isaac

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Isaac](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398686) by [sunnyagrume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume). 



> THIS IS OLD (more than a year old!), it was written in a time where it still wasn't know if Pentious was actually a father in life or not.  
> And I know that in canon he wasn't and the whole "Son? ;_;" thing was just ahah funneh joke but you'll have to take Dad Pentious away from my cold dead hands.

Sir Pentious thought of his dear son Isaac more than he wanted to admit.

He still remembered how happy he was the first time he managed to hold him, how he would spend hours and hours just rocking him.

He rememberered how he tried his best to spend his free time with him, besides his inventions and work. 

He remembered Isaac's laughter, how he enthusiastically invented stories with his toys. He remembered showing his son his various constructions and how Isaac always responded with noises of surprise.

He also remembered being impressed with how fast Isaac grew.

He wondered how Isaac would become when he grew up. He would have preferred Isaac to follow in his footsteps, but he would have supported him in any case.

But fate had other plans.

Pentious knew that if things went well he would die before his son. He just hoped that death would not come to take him so suddenly and that at least it would have allowed him to see Isaac as an adult.

The last time he saw his child it was when they waved each other off after Isaac was going to school, as he did every day.

If only that day that damned machine had worked as it was supposed to...

He got used to Hell.

He got used to his new body similar of one of a snake, of the turf wars, of his henchmen, of the air of tension, even the annual purges had almost become more of a nuisance than anything.

Yet there were times - perhaps too many - who wondered what had happened to Isaac. More than a century had passed, surely he was dead.

Where was he? In hell he hadn't found it. Maybe in heaven?

He didn't know what to hope for. On the one hand, finding Isaac in hell would have had its ugly implications, but if he ended up in heaven it meant they couldn’t meet again.

Pentious would have done and given everything to be able to spend even one last time with Isaac. If not reuniting with him, at least he wanted to be able to say goodbye properly.

No, thinking about it too much was not worth it.

He had demons to defeat and henchmen to look after, he didn’t have time to worry about "feelings".

He had to focus on the present.


End file.
